


It's a Date if You Want It To Be

by rosesofenvy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, One Shot, Secret Santa, ending is awful im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofenvy/pseuds/rosesofenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my tumblr secret santa and decided to post it here too. </p><p>Ryan is in college and meets Ray. The other teen caught his attention rather easily...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date if You Want It To Be

Being a sophomore in college sucked.  
  
Finals for freshman year had just been hellish, but this year the pressure was really laying on thick. Ryan could easily say that he was stressed, majoring in Science with a minor in English meant that a lot of finals projects were being added to the final exam reviews.  
  
He woke up late the morning before finals, which was a bad thing because he wasn’t supposed to fall asleep. He had planned an all-nighter to finish typing the main thesis for his research paper, but unfortunately somewhere around four he’d started to nod off, he has a feeling he had passed out around five.  
  
And now it’s 6:47 and he has a 7 am class he really doesn’t want to be later for. He grumbles out some curses under his breath as he tosses any and all materials into his bag, making sure he has packed his laptop and notes before running out the door. He doesn’t even bother changing out of the clothes he’d worn yesterday, which he’d ended up falling asleep in. He only bothers to grab a thicker jacket since it’s been steadily getting colder as the month slipped towards Christmas.  
  
He wishes there’s time to grab coffee, but unfortunately he has to skip his morning ritual of getting coffee from the little cafe near campus. Even though the building is right next to the dorms, he still barely gets there five minutes before the teacher.  
  
A significantly lesser amount of students are in the room from yesterday, Ryan immediately notes as he takes his normal seat near the back of the lecture hall. Although at the same time he sees some people he hadn’t noticed before, probably here to cram for the review. Beside him he notices one such teen, who is currently setting out a laptop on the desk, which almost knocks over a large cup of coffee.  
  
Ryan raises an eyebrow at the coffee cup, which only appears to be half full. Had the guy already drank half of it? He becomes even more curious as he next pulls out a red-bull.  
  
The guy, who Ryan continues to note his appearance, rubs sleep out of his eyes before trying to quietly open the red-bull. He grins after succeeding,  immediately dumping the entire contents into the coffee.  
  
"I’m going to die," He proclaims, before chugging the entire thing.  
  
Ryan stares at the guy, mouth open in shock as he watches him set the cup down with a grimace, muttering about adding more sugar next time.  
  
A curious smile blooms on Ryan’s face as the guy seems to notice he has an audience. “Hey, it’s too damn early and I really need to stay awake,” He offers in explanation, a lopsided grin appearing on his face.  
  
"I get it," Ryan says, "To be honest I’d be willing to drink some concoction like that at this point."  
  
The guy seems to really look at him, before nodding, “All nighter huh? Same here, I’m Ray by the way.”  
  
"Ryan, and technically not an all nighter," Ryan says sheepishly, "Passed out around five."  
  
Ray waves his hand dismally, “Close enough man, at least you haven’t skipped out of more than half of your classes and only decided to come today because it’s all final review.” He grins.  
  
Ryan rolls his eyes, “Let me guess, that’s you right?”  
  
"Correct guess," Ray replies cheerily.  
  
"Glad to see that coffee-redbull mixture is kicking in."  
  
"Similar sentiments here."  
  
Ryan falls silent as he sees the professor walk in, and he sighs as he gets out his laptop, settling down for a good hour of note taking and review.

* * *

 

"Yo Ryan!"  
  
He turns at the voice, already nearly halfway out of the building. Ray stops jogging as soon as Ryan stops walking, now easily catching up to the man.  
  
"When’s your next class?" Ray asks, sounding slightly out of breath from having to chase after him.  
  
Ryan pauses to think through his schedule, “In two hours, I was going to finish typing my research paper for my chemistry class.”  
  
Ray makes a noise between a snort and a sigh, “Have you gotten anything to eat?”  
  
"Uh, no?" Ryan answers, caught off-guard by the sudden question.  
  
"Well that makes two of us! Lets go to the cafe," Ray exclaims.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
The younger huffs out a sigh and rolls his eyes, “Neither of us have eaten and stayed up all night. Food is good for the soul, the paper isn’t due until the end of the week.”  
  
"But-" Ryan begins to protest.  
  
"You can spare time for breakfast, trust me!" Ray says before Ryan can finish. "I’ll even pay."  
  
Ryan raises an eyebrow, but shakes his head, “Fine fine, let’s go.”  
  
Ray grins and looks like he’d skip the entire way there. Ryan just follows beside him, almost feeling awake but not quite. Now that Ray had mentioned food, his stomach growls.  
  
"You don’t need to pay either, I can get my own food," Ryan says as they start the relatively short walk across campus. Their breath clouds in front of them, displaying yet another sign of winter. Ryan notices that Ray didn’t have a coat or jacket, only being protected by a thin long sleeved t-shirt. He doesn’t seem to mind the cold at all though.  
  
"Well that’s good, because to be honest I could only pay for you or myself, not both," Ray replies easily, tucking his hands into his jean pockets.  
  
Ryan snorts, “Wow, I’m glad I didn’t accept that offer then.”  
  
"Eh, I probably would’ve paid for you then stolen your food," Ray jokes back.  
  
Ryan hums in acknowledgement, holding the door open as they get to the cafe. It’s not as crowded as Ryan would’ve thought, and he puts his bag at a table before walking up to the counter.  
  
He orders a warm coffee and a breakfast sandwich and pays before returning to the table, knowing that the order would be delivered since he wanted the sandwich to be warmed up. Ray orders just as quickly and joins him, getting out his laptop.  
  
"So I haven’t seen you in his class before, what’s up with that?" Ryan asks, wanting to make small conversation. Plus he was genuinely interested in Ray.  
  
"Oh, I take a majority of online courses so that I can work, but I feel like I should get some review in the actual class in case I’ve been doing it wrong."  
  
Ryan nods, “That’s pretty smart. And makes sense.”  
  
"So what about you Mr. Science, attending all of your classes?"  
  
Ryan sighs, “Sadly, mine are rather hands on, so it is a necessity for me to attend.”  
  
"At least you’re a diligent student," Ray shrugs. The worker gives them their food and Ray thanks him with a charming smile before beginning to eat the pastry he’d bought.  
  
Ryan sips at the scalding coffee, already thankful for the energy it’d get him to survive the day. He types with one hand, eating with the other as he tries to at least get through his conclusion. Ray seems to be doing something similar, scribbling on a piece of paper that has many other notes written across it.  
  
After completing the conclusion to his paper and his breakfast, Ryan sighs and sits up straighter in his chair, stretching his arms over his head before leaning back in his chair. Ray looks up at his movement and looks like he’s fighting back a smile.  
  
"See, breakfast was a good idea," He says.  
  
"I never said it wasn’t," Ryan replies."  
  
"You were going to skip it, you only didn’t because I made you," Ray counters, unable to fight off the smile any longer.  
  
Ryan opens his mouth to argue, then closes it. “Yeah you’re right.”  
  
"Us college kids gotta look out for each other," Ray laughs, "I get it."  
  
"Thank you for it then," Ryan says, taking the final drink of his coffee before gathering his things. Ray watches him for a few moments before hurrying to scribble something on the paper he’d been using, then ripping it off.  
  
"What’s this?" Ryan asks as it’s handed to him. He almost blushes when he realizes what it is. Keyword being almost.  
  
"My skype and phone number, to keep in touch with in case I don’t see you later," Ray smiles, "We can try to keep each other awake for our all-nighters if anything."  
  
Ryan smiles hesitantly and tucks the paper away in his pocket, “Alright, see you.” He gives a small wave before walking away. 

* * *

  
  
Finals pass and Ryan has never been more thankful for a full nights rest.  
  
Now they have about a week of break before returning to the soul crushing semester after winter. Ryan honestly wasn’t as focused on that as long as he could actually sleep.  
  
While staying up a bit late reading, Ryan gets a text.  
  
Ray: what are you doing right now  
Ryan: Reading  
Ray: wow lame  
Ray: i’m just kidding sounds like fun  
Ryan: Why do you ask?  
Ray: because my roommate is having a party and i’m very socially awkward  
Ryan: sounds like a fun time  
Ray: ah no not really  
Ray: I’ve had like three girls hit on me already  
Ray: and people are drunk  
Ryan: I’m guessing that you don’t drink  
Ray: good guess  
Ray: So uh  
Ray: do you have a roommate you have to deal with?  
Ryan: He left for christmas break  
Ryan: But he’s usually at his apartment anyway  
Ryan: He’s only using the dorms when he has early classes  
Ray: luckyyyyy  
Ryan: Eh  
Ray: So uh, if I were to say  
Ray: knock on the door right now  
Ray: what are your chances  
Ray: to let me in  
  
Ryan raises an eyebrow at the texts and glances towards the door.  
  
Ryan: I would  
Ryan: because I’m not an asshole  
Ray: good  
  
A knock on the door makes Ryan smile. He bookmarks his place and goes to answer it.  
  
"I really really hate parties," Ray greets, "Especially when everyone’s drunk."  
  
Ryan pockets his phone, “Understandably, I don’t care if you stay  here for the night.”  
  
"Oh thank god, I have a feeling that the party will last all night, and considering that it’s Christmas eve, I didn’t want to be there at midnight."  
  
"It’s Christmas eve?" Ryan asks incredulously, checking the date on his phone.  
  
Ray raises his eyebrows, “You didn’t know?”  
  
"I don’t really pay attention to the dates…" Ryan replies, blushing.  
  
"I’m surprised you didn’t go home or anything," Ray says, moving to sit on the edge of his roommates bed.  
  
Ryan shrugs, “I live too far away, my parents were going to call on Christmas.”  
  
"Ah, out of state, same here. New York," Ray replies, smiling.  
  
"That was the accent I was hearing," Ryan says, "I’m from Georgia myself."  
  
"Holy shit, and I can’t even hear your accent," Ray says, sounding surprised.  
  
Ryan shrugs, “I never really had one, like my roommate is from Jersey and his accent is barely there.”  
  
"I’m rooming with a British dumbass so I mean, it’s pretty obvious."  
  
"Oh, Gavin? Yeah I get that, he’s only intelligent when dealing with cameras."  
  
Ray laughs, “You’ve got that right. He’s a pretty cool guy though, it’s just that he makes some really dumbass decisions.”  
  
"I’ve heard, I bet it’s fun dealing with that," Ryan snorts.  
  
"As long as he doesn’t blow my shit up for a video or experiment I’m fine," Ray replies with a shrug.  
  
Ryan nods, debating opening his book again, but deciding against it. “Wait, how did you know what room was mine?”  
  
Ray shrugs, “Lucky guess?”  
  
Ryan gives him a look, “Why do I doubt you?”  
  
Ray rolls his eyes, “Chill, I just asked Gavin, he wasn’t too drunk yet- surprisingly- and told me.”  
  
"That is a more plausible answer," Ryan says with a small smile.  
  
"Good because it’s true," Ray says, before stretching his arms over his head. "I’m seriously going to crash here tonight, just saying."  
  
"I don’t care," Ryan replies, "and I’m sure Michael won’t care, especially since he isn’t here."  
  
"You’re a real pal Ryan," Ray says cheerfully, immediately throwing himself back onto the bed. Ryan just snorts and goes back to reading. After a few moments he glances over at Ray, and sees that he’s asleep.  
  
Guess those all-nighters have caught up with him, Ryan thinks as he looks at the younger. He gets up and moves to carefully remove his glasses, assuming he didn’t want to fall asleep in them. As a person who also has glasses, even if they’re only reading ones, he knows how much it sucks to fall asleep in them.  
  
He watches Ray sleep for a few more moments before getting back into bed, still in the jeans and tee-shirt he’d worn that day, and passing out a few minutes after turning off the lights. 

* * *

  
  
"It’s snowing get up!"  
  
Ryan yawns before opening his eyes, rubbing at them to eventually look over at Ray who is standing over him and grinning.  
  
"What?" Ryan asks tiredly. He pushes aside his few blankets before standing, walking over to the window. A few flakes float past, joining the meager inch coating the ground.  
  
He looks back at Ray, who looks like a little kid with how happily he’s also looking out the window. “Merry Christmas by the way,” Ray says, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Ryan responds, almost instinctively, "Now what?"  
  
Ray shrugs, “I’m hungry I don’t know about you.”  
  
Ryan’s stomach growls in response, and Ray smirks, “I’m going to get a shower and come back here, we can get breakfast together.”  
  
"Alright," Ryan agrees easily, "Sounds like a good plan."  
  
"Don’t go anywhere," Ray says as he hurries out the door.  
  
Ryan rolls his eyes and heads to get a shower himself.  
  
————————  
  
He’s reading a bit more when Ray walks in, not even bother to knock.  
  
"Breakfast time!" The teen proclaims, sliding on gloves. Ryan just nods in response as he bookmarks his page and follows Ray out the door, making sure he had grabbed his wallet and coat.  
  
"Too bad there’s not enough snow for a snowball fight," Ray complains, kicking at the dusting of snow on the ground.  
  
"Well I mean if you really tried there could be," Ryan says, looking at the snow, "Or not."  
  
"Yeah it’s not really worth it," Ray sighs, shrugging.  
  
They’re both quiet as they walk to the cafe. Everything is rather quiet, mostly for two reasons, one, it was Christmas, and two, it was really cold outside.  
  
The inside has a few people, mostly just tired students like themselves. Both of them order food then sit down at a table near the back of the cafe.  
  
Ray isn’t as chatty this morning Ryan notices, the teen instead watching out the window they’re sitting beside, observing the birds pecking at the cold ground. Both of them finish their food rather quickly, but before they leave Ray pats his pockets, then frowns.  
  
"Oh damn, I don’t have any change to tip with."  
  
Ryan raises an eyebrow, but checks his pockets and manages to find a few dollars. He hands it to Ray without saying anything, and the teen grins at him.  
  
"Aw, picking up the tip on the second date, you’re too sweet."  
  
Ryan feels himself blush, waiting until both of them walk outside to say anything, “What do you mean? Date?”  
  
Ray laughs, “I’m just joking with you.” He then pauses and winks, “Unless you want them to be.”  
  
Needless to say, Ryan starts talking to Ray a lot more afterwards


End file.
